The Perfect Fit
by logan.lane.thompson
Summary: Logan has never felt so alone in his life. He has no one to turn to but his roommate Lauren, but they are both so busy with school work that neither of them ever have any time to talk. Logan is confused with his sexuality. KOGAN. AU. BTR is not involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So this is my first chapter of my KOGAN fanfic. It has nothing to do with BTR at all besides the characters that I used being Kendall and Logan. Please Please Please review as this is my first story. And I will post the next chapter probably tomorrow night or at school tomorrow! Thanks!**

Logan had never felt so alone in his life. He had absolutely no one. He could feel all of his friends slipping in between his fingers. Most of them just not knowing how on Earth they were going to be able to help him. After all, it was all his decision. On top of all this he's having problems figuring out what he wants with his life. He doesn't know if he's looking for the girl of his dreams, to love and have a family with, or does he really want to expand on the feelings he has for guys. Does he want to look for the perfect guy for him and get married to him and live forever with just himself and his husband?

Lately Logan has been struggling to decide. Seeing as he had never had a real boyfriend, and all previous girlfriends have seem to have gotten him nowhere, he figured it was time to see where the whole boyfriend thing went.

Logan wasn't one to rush into things. Relationships in particular. Which meant he definitely wasn't going to walk out into the middle of the street and pick up the first guy he sees. He was gonna let it happen when it happened.

Logan's Apartment

1:00 PM

"Lauren, could you please turn the music down! I'm trying to study for midterms next week and you should be too!"

"Yeah, yeah Logan. I'm a little busy at the moment. But anything for you dear sweet Logan."

Obviously she wasn't being serious. Logan knows her well enough that she has probably snuck her boyfriend into "their" apartment again and they're both in there doing God only knows what.

The only reason Logan would ever hesitate to call the apartment "theirs" is because Lauren had hardly ever been able to pay her half of the rent. Not that Logan could blame her. His parents were rich and agreed to pay her half until she finally found a job that would keep her for more than a week. Lauren isn't even sure where her parents are living at the time and she can't seem to recall the last time she'd talked to them.

Logan couldn't help that schoolwork came naturally to him, allowing him to have plenty of time for work, while Lauren struggled to stay focused with the numerous distractions such as her boyfriend, loud music, and late night parties. Not to be misunderstood, Lauren was extremely responsible. She wasn't one to get drunk or do drugs, she was just very, well, popular and had loads of friends, meaning loads of parties and other get togethers with them. Luckily she was extremely intelligent, being on a full scholarship to Duke for Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation, so when she sat down to do her work, she could finish it quickly.

Logan glanced at the clock on his computer.

"Ugh. Never mind, Lauren! If I don't leave for work now I'm going to be late!" Logan yelled into the other room.

"See ya!" Lauren hollered back over the roar of her _Cute is What We Aim For_ CD.

Logan ran around hurriedly trying to find acceptable clothing for work. Satisfied, headed for the door, winking at himself in the mirror on the way out just like he does everyday. It made him feel better about himself, and gave him a laugh before he left. Lauren thought it was stupid even though it always made her laugh also. He grabbed his keys, his wallet, his jacket, and was on his way.

Logan was seen by all of his peers as being the "perfect child." Although he knew he was not. He didn't even feel safe inside of his own body. Having to run from his own feelings but having no one to go to, Lauren being busy all the time, not that he had time to have a conversation anyway. No one but Lauren even knew he had thoughts about liking other guys and he didn't even think about telling anyone else. Lord only knows how people would start treating the so called "perfect child" when they found out, even though he figured it was bound to happen soon. If he gets serious with a guy he meets. If he ever even meets one.

Finally arriving at the mall, Logan hopped out of his car and ran inside.

"Shit!" Logan said under his breath, although looking around he noticed his voice was louder than intended, people eyeing him for his foul language in public.

"I forgot to put on my watch!" He continued to himself.

Most people would see this as being a minor problem and would find his vulgar unnecessary, but Logan was OCD in his own way. He was going to feel off for the rest of the day just because of his minor slip up.

Logan has worked at Hollister for about 2 years now at the same mall and could probably get to work from any entrance in the mall, blindfolded at this point. He absolutely loved working there, seeing as there was something new to deal with everyday. Which seems to always be the case. He loved how not a single person who came into the store during the day would be the same as any other person he had seen earlier. Logan loved working with people because it seemed that no matter what the question was, that he would have the answer.

Logan didn't see why after working here for so long that he hadn't already landed the manager position here, seeing as theirs quits every few months. He thought that he could at least be assistant manager, but he's had no such luck since he started off here 20 months ago.

Logan walks through the threshold of the store, his nose filling back up with the scent that he has come to love so much. All of the cologne in the store can be nauseating to some, but not for Logan. The smell is almost comforting for him, seeing as he loves it so much there.

Caught up so much in his thoughts, he isn't paying attention and runs straight into something, causing him to jump back into the real world.

Logan being slightly below average on the altitude side of things, looks up about half a foot only to discover that the "something" he had run into was a boy, and a cute one at that.

"Oh, sorry. I–" He trails off, getting lost in the boys deep green eyes that even in the low light of the store seem to shine like moonlight reflecting of the water.

"You...?" the taller boy replies.

Shaking himself from his trance, Logan replies.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh. Well it's alright." the boy replies.

Looking down at Logan he sees the headset that Logan is wearing and realizes that he works here.

"Oh you work here? Could you possibly check these things out for me?" the boy questions, while gesturing to the stack of t-shirts, polos, boxers, and cologne he has cradled against him and in his arms.

"Yes, yes I do," Logan replies, "And I would be more than happy to help you with these. I was just coming to "clock in" anyway." He smiles.

The taller boy laughs and says, "Thanks. I'm Kendall by the way." as he extends his free hand to shake Logan's.

Logan shakes Kendall's hand and can't help but to realize how soft they are.

Getting too caught up with the boy, now known as Kendall once again, he realizes he is in the middle of a handshake that is teetering on the edge of being awkwardly long.

"Logan." Logan replies, releasing Kendall's hand, and not being able to help but to smile once again.

"Nice to meet you." Kendall says, as a slight grin seems to cross his face also. However Logan could see straight through this and could tell that Kendall was trying all too hard to hide his grin.

"Nice to meet you too." Logan says, taking the clothing out of Kendall's arms and walking towards the register.

Arriving at the register, little is said between employees, just a few nods and and smiles.

Not having anything to say to Kendall, Logan begins ringing up all of the blondes clothing.

"That will be $136.49." Logan says to Kendall.

Handing Logan two hundreds, Kendall can't help but notice how quickly Logan is able to count back the change, not even looking at the computer to see the amount he is supposed to return.

"A penny and two quarters makes 137. A ten, a fifty, and three ones makes two hundred!" Logan says, handing the 63 dollars and 51 cents back to Kendall.

"Wow," Kendall replies, "You finished that before the receipt was even done printing."

Smirking, Logan tears off the receipt and says, "Receipt in the bag sir?"

"No thank you, I'll take it." Kendall says, grinning and snatching it from Logan's hand.

"Have a good day. Come again."

"See ya." Kendall replies back over the loud music of the store as he exits.

Logan can only sigh and shake his head. Still not able to wipe the grin off of his face that Kendall had oh so easily put there. This is the first time in a very, very long time that Logan had ever felt this happy. And the first time ever that it had been from a boy.

Logan drove home that night around 10 still thinking about Kendall. He came home to Lauren studying for midterms. He was extremely happy to see that, considering they had been best friends since eighth grade and he hated seeing her when she was upset and he knew that if she failed that test, that she would be. She wants this degree more than anything she's ever wanted in her life. The whole thought of helping people is the best feeling in the world to her, knowing that she can make a difference in someones life.

He gave her a small nudge on the shoulder and smiled at her before going to take a shower and head off to bed. It was about 11 now and he needed to sleep because tomorrow was Saturday and he had the morning shift at work on the weekends.

Falling into his bed he was thinking back to his day before he finally fell asleep. He could only think about how Kendall made him feel. Just the way he instantly got lost in his eyes and the way he talked. He made Logan feel safe just listening to his voice. At this point though, Logan thought he had to be going crazy. He barely knew the guy at all and being as good looking as he was, he had to have had a girlfriend, but he still couldn't get over the way Kendall had smiled at him. And the way it had almost seemed like he was flirting. Was Kendall just being friendly, or could he possibly be into Logan the same way Logan is into him?

**A/N: Thanks for reading my chapter one. Subscribe to the story so you can receive an e-mail when I upload chapter 2! Leave your criticism below. Constructive criticism and praise only, PLEASE!  
****Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone better love me for Chapter 2 here because I typed it all up and my computer decided not to save it and I had to retype it. I like it better this way anyway. Hope you enjoy this. More to come tomorrow!**

Logan was rudely awoken by the sound of Lauren's voice.

"Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan wake up!"

"–Yes." Logan replied groggily and annoyed.

"Tell me about the boy."

Confused Logan replied simply with a questioned look.

"Don't play dumb. I know you met a boy yesterday. It was definitely a hot topic last night in your dream."

Logan's face stays the same.

"Ugh, you were dreaming out loud. Again. And all you could talk about was the boy. So spill."

Logan knew exactly what she was talking about but was trying to avoid the the whole thing, but Lauren finally broke him down.

"His names Kendall. He's about a half a foot taller than me. He has amazing green eyes and–" he was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got all the details last night."

All of a sudden she began to put all of the pieces together. Kendall, tall, dirty blonde, green eyes, and the dreamy voice. Plus they met at Hollister. Lauren only knew one Kendall but with this information she knew that it just had to have been the same guy.

"Logan, this is so the Kendall that is in my class." She told him.

Logan stared at her with disbelief.

"You mean the nerdy kid that you've been wanting me to meet for months?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, well in telling me about him you must have forgot to mention that he's gorgeous."

Lauren shrugged.

"Ehh, must have slipped my mind."

"Mhm." He muttered back to her giving her a look.

"Well you guys finally met! It's like it was meant to be!"

"How do you even know he's gay? Has he ever come straight out and told you?" Logan questioned.

"Well no, not exactly. You can just tell." Lauren said.

Logan disliked when people claimed that someone was gay because "you can just tell." Especially when you barely even know the person. Logan knew that they were basing everything on stereotypes. Another thing he disliked.

When Logan rolled his eyes Lauren knew she had made a mistake.

"Sorry. I know you hate that. I just want you to be happy."

"Lauren, I think I can manage on my own."

"Whatever you say. You better to be off to work remember you have the morning shift today and who knows, maybe Kendall will show up again."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Logan said sarcastically. Although inside of him he was hoping that maybe Lauren was right. He really wanted to see Kendall again and maybe get his number this time so he wouldn't have to worry about not ever seeing him again.

Logan exited the room, took a quick shower, grabbed a bite to eat and headed out the door. This time making sure that he put on his watch. It was amazing how much more confident he felt with everything being in place.

He arrived at work and everything was normal. No Kendall to be seen anywhere and the store was surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning.

Logan was restocking and turning all of the labels out on the cologne and perfume shelves when out of nowhere Kendall actually does show up.

The smiles instantly appear on both of their faces.

"May I help you?" Logan asks him.

"Yeah, I just have a few returns and exchanges that I need to get done."

"I would be more than happy to take care of those for you."

Kendall smiled at the fact that Logan said more than happy. Kendall could tell that Logan was into him from the moment that he looked him in the eyes. He just wanted to know if Logan felt the same way he did. How Kendall got so lost in Logan's eyes and how much he loved his cute hair cut and his absolutely adorable smile. The fact that he was just a little shorter that himself made him so much cuter to Kendall.

"Kendall, didn't you just buy all of this yesterday?"

"Well, yeah. They didn't fit."

"You know you could have tried them on here right?

"Yeah, I was in a hurry and I knew that I would be back here tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Logan said questionably.

Logan wasn't buying Kendall's story at all while Kendall was worried that Logan was catching on. Kendall knew the clothes had fit fine. He hadn't even touched the clothes in the bag since yesterday when he bought him. He had just come back to see Logan.

"Here you go. 100 dollars back. So I guess you decided to keep the cologne and the boxers?"

Kendall blushed at the mention of his underwear but Logan didn't care. He has sold so many pairs of underwear to people here that he doesn't even think about it anymore.

"Yeah." Kendall answered, leaning on the counter. "So when do you get off work?" He said nervously, afraid that he was getting ahead of himself.

Logan smiled at the face that Kendall wasn't afraid to ask though.

"On the weekends I get off here at 11:00. Why?"

"Well, I mean if you don't already have plans I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat?"

Logan grins.

"Absolutely. Under one condition."

"Which would be?"

"We can not eat in this God forsaken food court. I have eaten here for almost every day for the past two years and for once I would love to go somewhere else."

"Well then today is your lucky day," Kendall replied, "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm up for McAlester's across the street if you are." Logan replies.

"Sounds great! Meet you there around noon?"

"Absolutely!" Logan said flashing one last smile before Kendall left.

"See you then!" Kendall said as he turned and left.

Logan sighed. "I love you." He said under his breath. He felt crazy. He knew nothing about this guy at all except he goes to school with Lauren and he happens to be freaking adorable. Other than that, this is the second day they've talked and he already feels like he is in love with the guy.

"Get it together Logan." He thinks to himself. "Don't rush into things."

Thats another reason Logan was so confused. Being that he wasn't one to rush into things, he wondered why he was so comfortable with Kendall. Why he was able to just jump to going to lunch with him. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that Kendall's eyes possessed magical powers that persuaded people to do whatever Kendall wanted. Not that Logan cared. He would go anywhere with this boy.

Logan couldn't think about anything but Kendall the entire rest of the morning and when 11 o'clock arrived, he seemed all too excited to leave work.

Logan rushed out to his car, drove across the street, and parked in front of McAlester's.

All of a sudden his nerves got the best of him. He couldn't even build up the nerve to get out of the car.

Logan knew that if he didn't get out now, that him and Kendall would never be able to find a table to he just had to suck it up and go in. Hoping that he would be fine. Another thing that never happens to Logan. Getting nervous. The only other time it's ever happened is before final exams and still at that point he just studies harder. He's never felt his stomach churning like this before.

He opened the door walked in looked around and saw Kendall sitting at a booth across the restaurant smiling up at him. God the things that smile could do to that boy. Logan thought he was going to collapse right there in the middle of the floor.

He managed to make his way over to the table, through the crowd of people that were there for lunch. He took a deep breath and sat down in front of Kendall.

**A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter. Let me know what you think or if you saw anything that I could correct in this chapter!  
Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for this taking so long. Life got in the way. So now of course this is the shortest chapter I've done yet but it ended in a good spot I think. It's supposed to snow here soon so I'll probably have more time to work on this since I won't be in school where I have midterms coming up. Blergh! Enjoy. I love all of your responses. 3**

"Hey." Kendall said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long. I had some things that I had to finish up over at work." Logan replied.

"Oh, it's fine. I haven't been here very long anyway."

The waitress came up to the table.

"Good afternoon boys. What can I get you two to drink?"

Kendall replied quickly saying, "Coke, please."

Logan hated Coke but somehow the words slipped out.

"Same."

"Two cokes? Okay. I'll bring those right out." The woman replied.

Logan is now even more convinced that Kendall had some type of spell cast over him. Why on Earth had he asked for a Coke if he had hated it.

"So how did work go?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Crazy actually. Some ones little girl decided that she was going to rearrange all of the perfumes I had just stocked. So basically I went back and re did all of that." Logan stated, rolling his eyes.

"That's sucks. People should contain their children." Kendall said laughing.

"Tell me about it. I can't even tell you how many times I've had to re set things up because some kid on comes running through the store and knocks it over. Then it continues to amaze me how the parents don't even seem to care because they know that someone else will clean it up for them."

"I would have just told them to pick it up because I sure as hell wasn't going to do it."

"Ha-ha. I wish I could do that. Though somehow I have a feeling I would lose my job."

"Do you even enjoy working there though? I mean having to deal with all the people that go in and out of that store all day would drive me crazy."

"Well of course it can be frustrating, yes. I love it anyway though. Being there so long makes me feel like I have it all down pretty well and I've wanted to manage it for forever. Still, I've had no such luck."

"Well you seem to be doing a fine job to me. You always have a smile on your face and you were extremely helpful to me." Kendall said, grinning at the mention of Logan's smile.

"Well thanks. I'm glad you think so. If only I could convince the manager now of that. So when he finally quits, that I could take his position."

"Well I wish you the best of luck. I'd say you'd make a great manager."

"Thanks."

"Here you go." The waitress said sitting our drinks out on the table. "What can I get you both to eat?"

Logan hadn't even looked at the menu, but he already knew what he wanted. So he just ordered a chicken salad just like he always did. Kendall was then quick to order the same.

Kendall didn't understand how, but he felt like somehow Logan would be able to convince him of anything. He wanted nothing now but to go to the manager of Hollister and demand that Logan get the job and now here he is ordering exactly the same as Logan. He felt like he knew Logan for years now and this was just like some regular lunch thing they've done. Kendall felt so comfortable around Logan and felt like he could be himself around him. He really really loved Logan and was afraid that at any moment he was going to slip up and just say it to him.

The waitress laughed. "Quite the variety we have going on here."

The boys just smiled and she walked away.

"They're both so in love with each other and they don't even know it." The waitress thought to herself.

Both of the boys just sat in silence for awhile until their food came. Logan was so nervous that he was bouncing his leg up and down.

"You alright over there?" Kendall said laughing at Logan.

"Oh, yeah." He said stopping the annoying tapping.

The waitress arrived with their food and they continued eating in silence.

Kendall was tired of waiting to make some sort of move. He wanted to know wether or not Logan was into him.

Casually Kendall was kicking his feet back and forth under the table and he "accidentally" kicked Logan's foot.

Logan looked up at Kendall and was surprised to see Kendall laughing as if he had done it on purpose. Seeing this he kicked him back. This started an intense kicking fight under the table where the two of them were laughing uncontrollably. After they realized that they were being extremely loud, their kicking slowed down and they were both just kind of playing with each others feet. They were both just staring into one another's eyes not being able to look away until they realized what was going on. Confused Kendall just sorta stopped, cleared his throat and said, "Well we best be off now that we're done eating."

"Yeah." Logan replied awkwardly.

"Hey, heres my number so we can maybe do this again sometime." Kendall said, handing a piece of paper to Logan.

Logan was happy that Kendall had already had it written down, meaning he had planned on giving it to Logan before all of this happened.

Kendall called Logan so that he could have his number.

"Cool." Kendall said.

"See ya."

"Bye."

They both walked off to their cars and turned around to look at each other at the same time, smiling.

Kendall wasn't sure why on Earth he was smiling. He had never been more upset in his life. Just seeing Logan walking away from him made him want to cry. He just wanted to run over to him and hold him and pull him in for a kiss, but regardless of what had just happened he wasn't sure that it would be okay with Logan if he did that.

Logan wasn't sure why on Earth he was smiling. He had never been more upset in his life. Just seeing Kendall walking away from him made him want to cry. He just wanted Kendall to run over to him and pull him in for a kiss, but regardless of what just happened, he wasn't sure Kendall would even want to do this.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. But I'm gonna have a bunch of chapters that are just shorter ones. I promise it'll be a longer story. Please leave comments. I love them because it lets me know that all of you are reading and it gives me something to do at lunch. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. So I know you all hate me for taking forever to post. This chapter is a little longer though and I really like it and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

Logan sat down in his car and put on his seatbelt when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out.

"Kendall." He read aloud from the phone smiling.

"Had tons of fun today. Do it again soon?" The text read.

Logan replied. "Sure anytime. Now put down the phone and be safe driving back!"

Kendall read this text from across the parking lot and smiled before driving off. Ever second he was with Logan he became more and more attached to him and the feeling that Logan had liked him had continued to grow.

Logan drove back to his apartment to see that Lauren had left and not told him where she was going. Not that this was anything out of the ordinary, but he hated it when she just up and left with out texting him or leaving a note at home.

Logan is stressed out now. He needs to study. He's suddenly hungry again. He feels exhausted. He's bored. He has a headache. Everything that could go wrong seemed to be going wrong right then and there. All that was going through his head was Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, and more Kendall

Not that he was complaining or anything. He would love it if all he ever had to think about was Kendall all day every day. Sadly, he knew that wasn't the reality. He had school work to do and studying to do for midterms which seemed to be approaching ever too quickly.

Logan's train of thought was interrupted by Kendall texting him once again.

"Hey kiddo. Plans for tonight were cancelled. Doing anything?"

Logan smiled.

"Whatever you're doing."

Every second he waited for Kendall to reply felt like an hour.

"Well there really isn't anything interesting going on in my life today. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well how about you come over to my place?"

"Hmm. Sounds good to me! I'll be over in half an hour."

"Awesome! See you then!"

Logan sat his phone down and looked up at his mess of an apartment.

"Shit." He said.

Logan was going to have to clean his whole apartment and there was no way he was going to finish in half an hour.

Suddenly the door bust open.

"Hello!" Lauren shouted ever too happily as she entered the apartment.

Logan wanted to yell at her and ask her where she had gone, but he had no time.

"Lauren come help me clean up the apartment! Someones coming over!"

"Well don't you think you should have told me this?" Lauren said sarcastically.

Logan glared at her.

"Just help me. It's Kendall."

"Oh, Kendall! I better get to work then." She remarked.

"Lauren I'm serious! He's gonna be here soon!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Real funny. You can clean the kitchen."

"What is that supposed to mean!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever you think it means." Logan smirked.

"Cute." She replied.

Twenty minutes had passed and Logan and Lauren had made barely any progress. The living room was clean and Logan's room was clean but the kitchen and the rest of the apartment was still a disaster. With all the work they were both doing, there was never much time for cleaning. Just a lot of messes.

Ten more minutes and his door bell rang. Right on time.

Logan had managed to shove enough stuff into a closet that the apartment looked like a decent living area.

Lauren beat Logan to the door which upset him. Kendall was going to think he didn't care to open the door when he knew that it was going to be him there.

"Oh, Lauren?" Kendall said as she opened the door.

"Hi Kendall!"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I live with Logan." She replied.

"Oh, Logan. You never told me!" Kendall said to him.

"Yeah, well I guess it just slipped my mind." He said walking over to the door.

"Well I'm just going to leave you two alone." Lauren said as she scurried off to her room and slammed the door.

"Sorry about her. She's a little–" He was cut off by Kendall.

"Yeah I know. She's in my class. It's just typical Lauren."

"Ha-ha. Yeah. She's a load of fun."

Kendall couldn't take this anymore. He liked Logan so much and he wanted him to know it.

Logan broke the silence. "So what do you–" He was cut off again.

Only this time it was by Kendall's lips. Everything had happened so fast that it took Logan a second to comprehend. He was kissing Kendall! Something he thought could only happen in his dreams.

It was perfect. Kendall had completely won him over and he was an amazing kisser. His lips were soft and he wasn't trying to gag Logan with his tongue, which was greatly appreciated.

Kendall being taller was having to bend down because of their distance from each other so Kendall reached out and grabbed Logan around the waist and pulled him into him.

Logan was in love. He had never felt like this about anyone on Earth. Especially a boy. Being this close to Kendall made him feel amazing. He never wanted to pull away, and they didn't for a while.

It was almost as if they had none each other forever. They both knew how to make each other feel amazing. Kendall was running his through the back of Logan's hair and up and down his back while Logan was just holding on to his waist, which made Kendall feel amazing, knowing that Logan was right there and wasn't going anywhere.

Kendall was slowly moving his hands further and further down Logan's back and and grabbed around his waist. Logan stepped up on top of Kendall's feet and he walked them both back slowly onto the couch. Kendall laid Logan down and then straddled him, getting on top.

Logan reached up and ran his hand through Kendall's amazing blonde hair as he stared into his deep green eyes.

Kendall was mesmerized, staring into Logan's dark brown eyes. Logan was the cutest guy Kendall had ever seen, and he was ready to go farther with Logan, but it being so sudden and with Lauren being here he figured he shouldn't. Of course he did though.

Kendall reached down to undo the button on Logan's jeans, but Logan grabbed his hand.

"Wait," he said. "What about Lauren."

Just then, Lauren, who had obviously been listening, opens the doors, waves to the both of them, and runs out the door, making it a point to lock it behind her.

Logan and Kendall both laugh at this.

"Well, she's gone now." Kendall said, looking Logan in the eyes.

Logan found this unfair because how did Kendall expect Logan to say no to him. It was okay though. Logan really wanted this anyway. He's in college and this is the most serious he's ever been with a boy. He's not just going to let this moment slip away.

Logan laughs, "Fine. Bedroom."

Logan pushes Kendall off of him playfully to which Kendall responds with an "Ow!"

"Oh you're hurt are you? I'm so sorry." Logan says sarcastically, throwing a pillow at Kendall's face."

"Ow! That hurt more!" Kendall said, fake pouting.

Logan laughed and ran into his bedroom, waiting for Kendall.

Kendall followed hurriedly and joined Logan on his bed.

"You're too cute." Kendall told Logan.

"Well, so are you." He replied.

They both laughed and Logan leaned up for a kiss from Kendall.

He kissed him briefly and then leaned back. He just wanted to look at him. How had he become so lucky to score someone as amazing as Logan, and have him come so easily too. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was dreaming.

Logan was basically undressing Kendall with his eyes. He felt so lucky to have someone like him, and it all seemed so easy because everything was happening so fast. Not that Logan was going to protest. He was enjoying this. A lot.

Kendall reached down once again for the button on Logan's jeans. He played with it a little bit and then unbuttoned it.

They both sat up to their knees and Kendall then went to unbutton his pants and slid them down slowly, showing his bright red briefs and his amazing package.

At this point Logan felt like he was going to lose control. Seeing Kendall like this was driving him absolutely insane. Logan reached over to unbutton Kendall's shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"Damn." Logan said out loud, blushing.

Kendall laughed at this. He figured Logan was going to say something. Most people were surprised when he took off his shirt.

Kendall was perfect. Washboard abs and amazing pecs. On top of all that he was extremely tan. Like amazing, real tan.

Kendall kicked his jeans off of his feet and pulled Logan's off of him revealing Logan's red briefs.

"Seems we shop in the same store." Kendall said.

"I checked them out for you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ha-ha."

Kendall then proceeded to remove Logan's shirt.

"Well damn to you to!" Kendall said.

Logan laughed at his comment.

Sure Logan wasn't the super sexy tan man that Kendall was, but he was pretty strong, contrary to his size.

Kendall stood up from the bed and pushed his finger under the elastic band in his underwear and slowly slid them down his legs.

Logan thought that Kendall had it goin' on through his underwear but now, Logan had died and gone to heaven. Just the fact that it was all for him, made him start to have trouble breathing.

Kendall just stood there smiling with Logan staring at him.

"Well– What are you waiting for?" Kendall asked.

Logan stood up, turned Kendall around, and pushed him down onto the bed.

Logan slid his hands down Kendall's chest, enjoying every second of feeling his skin and every muscle across his stomach.

Logan quickly slid off his briefs and laid himself on top of Kendall. The moans started instantly as the rush of one another's skin was too much for them to hold in anymore.

Logan leaned into Kendall for a kiss, slowly introducing his tongue into the equation. Kendall enjoyed this, a lot.

Logan started to kiss down Kendall's neck, then his chest, his stomach, across his stomach, and his waist. Logan gripped his hands around Kendall's waist and engulfed Kendall's member with his mouth. Numerous groans escaped from Kendall's mouth as Logan was busy at work.

When Logan finally came up, they both just stared each other in the eye, smiling.

Logan crawled up Kendall's body locking their lips together once again and they quickly found themselves rolling around with each other in the bed, their lips never separating.

Kendall eventually rolled Logan onto his stomach, bending him over the bed.

This was the part that Logan was scared of the most because obviously he's never had sex before and he wasn't sure if his body was ready to take in what Kendall had in store for him. He was confident that he would be okay though.

Kendall was nervous too though. He had never had sex either and he didn't wanna screw this up. Especially with Logan.

Kendall proceeded and everything went smoothly. Literally.

Logan lay there on top of Kendall's chest listening to his heartbeat and began falling asleep to the steady tempo in the rise and fall of his chest as Kendall ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is too perfect." Logan thought to himself.

He is completely naked in bed with the guy that he is totally in love with. He could die right now here in Kendall's arms and everything would be perfectly fine.

Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan on the forehead and Logan drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So I hope that was okay for all of you. I didn't want it to seem like I just skipped so much stuff but I really wanted to get to this point in their relationship. Let's just see where they go after this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's a good thing that none of you know where I live or I'm sure you'd be killing me for not posting. Anyway. I got my computer back cause it was getting fixed since last weekend. Here's chapter 5. I'll try and do better next time. Give me some ideas for next chapter in your reviews PLEASE.**

Lauren arrived later in the night coming home and saw that Kendall must have been spending the night because his shoes were still on the shelf by the front door of the apartment. She tiptoes across the floor over to Logan's bedroom door which was cracked slightly and she peered into the room that was only lit by the light that was creeping through the door.

She smiled when she saw Logan curled up into Kendall's chest and Kendall was smiling Ini his sleep with his arms held tightly around Logan. She had never seen Kendall this happy in all the time that she's been in class with him and although she couldn't see him, she knew that Logan had to be smiling when he was engulfed completely by Kendall.

Happy now that Logan had found his perfect guy, Lauren was able to sleep easily that night. Maybe everything was going to get easier now, not having to worry about Logan being happy all the time. She felt extremely relived.

The next morning Logan woke up first, beginning to stretch but then realizing where he was. Trapped in Kendall's arms, and there was no way he was going to be able to get out unless Kendall was to be awake and let go of him. This didn't bother Logan there. He figured if he was going to be there for a while longer, he may as well enjoy it. He nuzzled his head back into Kendall's warm chest and fell back asleep to the steady sound of his heart beating.

Next Kendall woke up, also forgetting where he was, which scared him because he was not used to this room, but he looked down and saw Logan laying there, and then he remembered everything. Kissing Logan and all of what went on between them last night. Also known as the best night of his life thus far. He had never been happier. It had been years since he had a boyfriend, and although Logan and him didn't have this title over them yet, he hoped that it could be that way sometime. He didn't want to rush into it though. It's too much pressure having titles anyway unless they became really serious, and Kendall definitely didn't want to screw this up like the last time. Kendall cared about Logan far too much to lose him.

Hearing Kendall yawn awoke Logan and he looked up at him.

"Well good morning cutie." Kendall said down to Logan, who was smiling up at him.

"Mhmm–" Logan mumbled back, grinning.

Kendall found that adorable and he leaned down to quickly kiss Logan on the forehead.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Logan said, still groggy.

"Ready for what?" Kendall questioned.

"Spending the whole day with my boyfriend!" Logan said.

This made Kendall grin.

"Well then I better get ready too."

Logan walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and ran the water of the shower.

"Well?" Logan called out, "Are you coming?"

Kendall jumped up as quick as he possible could and ran over to the bathroom.

It may sound weird, but Kendall loved this feeling. Logan being completely naked. He loved the way his skin felt running under the palms of his hands and holding him close and feeling the warmth radiating off of him.

Logan looked up to Kendall and ran his fingers through the blonde boy's wet hair.

Logan got out shampoo and squirted an enormous amount of it into his hand.

"That's quite a lot of shampoo, don't ya think?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, maybe. It's not all for me though." Logan said smiling.

Just then Logan reached up and pushed his hands backward through Kendall's hair, around his shoulders, and down his chest.

Logan was enjoying rubbing soap all over Kendall's body, but obviously Kendall wasn't going to let Logan be the only one having all of the fun.

Kendall poured an equally ridiculous amount of shampoo into his hands and rubbed it into Logan's hair. Who knew that getting clean could be so fun?

Kendall bent down for a kiss.

This felt perfect. Logan had been alone for so long and he never would have guessed that he would be in the shower with one of the cutest boys he has ever seen in his life. He wants so say I love you, but he knows that he couldn't. He wasn't going to do anything to mess up this moment.

Once they get started though, the moment seems to go all too quickly. Their moans and groans were muffled by the sounds of the hot water hitting the tile floor of the shower. Their hands were everywhere. Mostly in places where they usually wouldn't belong, though neither of them cared because they both loved– well really, really like each other and we're extremely comfortable with each other.

Kendall was loving this. Although Logan's body was not much in comparison to his, he loved everything about it because Logan may not have pecs, but his abs are ridiculous, and Kendall just could not keep his hands off of them.

Logan didn't want this to end, but sadly it had to. He stepped out of the shower and Kendall came up behind him and quickly wrapped his towel around him. This scared Logan at first, but it had never felt so good to be in Kendall's arms. It was so cold when he had stepped out of the shower that he was shivering. Kendall noticed this, so he grabbed Logan and held him close.

Logan smiled and leaned into Kendall's warm and loving grasp. Yet another moment that he never wanted to end.

Kendall bent down and kissed Logan on the head.

Logan turned around and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and buried his head into his chest. He could hear Kendall's heart beating slowly at a steady, slow, tempo.

Logan felt weird, because he had just woke up, but now he feels like he could just fall back asleep in Kendall's arms, just like last night.

Kendall had other plans though.

"Wanna go somewhere today?" Kendall asked, drying Logan off.

"Sure," Logan said smiling, "Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise."

Logan was excited, but surprises had never turned out well for him. Most of them ended in embarrassment.

"Can't you just tell me? Please?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, no. Trust me though, you're gonna love it." Kendall replied, once again kissing Logan on the forehead.

"Well, if you say so. I trust you." Logan said smiling as Kendall placed the kiss on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ken-dolllll," Logan whined, "We've been driving for hours!"

"What did I say Logan? You just have to be patient."

"But its been forever! How much longer are we going to be driving?"

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do! I'm just tired of waiting!"

"Okay, okay. We're almost there, baby."

Hearing Kendall call him baby made Logan melt into his seat. He didn't even care where they were going anymore. He could have sat there forever in the moment and he would have been perfectly fine.

Logan reached over to Kendall's right hand that was on the armrest and took it in his. Kendall's fingers slid in-between Logan's and started rubbing his thumb.

Logan loved this feeling. He felt so close to Kendall and it felt so great having his hand in his.

Their hands together was the perfect fit. It felt like they were made to be together.

Kendall looked over and smiled at Logan and he just relaxed back into his seat closing his eyes.

Apparently Kendall had lied earlier because Logan woke up and looked out the window.

"How long was I asleep?" Logan asked.

"About an hour." Kendall replied, chuckling.

"I thought you–" Logan was cut off.

"Stop with the complaining, Logan. We'll be there soon enough. Do you want to be with me or not?" Kendall replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, of course I want to be with you Kendall. I'm just impatient." Logan replied, frowning.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. Just, –I want you to be happy."

"Trust me Kendall, I'm more than happy right now."

"Good, and see. We're already here."

Kendall made a left turn into a parking lot with a giant building behind it. Both horizontally and vertically.

"Where are we?" Logan asked not really knowing because he had just woken up and not really looked out the window. That and he couldn't see what may have been around them because the building seemed to be engulfing them in itself

"You'll see soon enough, Logan. Soon enough."

Logan wasn't exactly sure, because he figured Kendall would do it just to confuse him, but he thought they were going somewhere with water, because Kendall had made him pack his board shorts.

They finally find a parking spot in the never ending rows of parking spaces, which all seemed to be taken.

Kendall reached back over and grabbed Logan's hand from his lap.

"Love you, baby." Kendall said softly.

Logan all but died at hearing this, his mouth hanging open, stuttering.

"I– Uh– I– I L– L– Love you too." He finally said back.

Kendall got the widest grin at this and leaned over to kiss Logan on the forehead but Logan moved up making there lips meet.

Kendall was surprised, but loved it because it felt so perfect. He loved Logan's warm, soft lips pressed against his own. Something about the fact that they just said they loved each other had made their kiss seem so much more passionate.

When they both finally pulled away they just stayed there and stared into each others eyes for a minute. Taking in every detail of each other.

They each got the feeling that they were looking deep into each other, almost like they were one, and they could both just feel every single emotion that was pouring out of both of their hearts. All the emotions that they weren't able to put in words.

Kendall finally broke the silent stare by whispering.

"We gotta go check in. We have a long day of rest and relaxation to get to."

Logan grinned at the sound of this. Rest and relaxation. Sounds just like what Logan has been looking for.

Kendall led Logan through the sliding doors of the hotel into the enormous lobby and up to the front desk.

"Reservation for Kendall Knight." Kendall said the the woman working behind the tall counter of the hotel lobby. She was a rather short woman, making her look awkward behind the desk, since she had to look up to everyone.

"How many keys?" She replied in that voice that really said, I hate my job and I'm pretending to be nice just so I don't kill you.

"Just one." Kendall replied.

Logan looked up at Kendall.

"Won't I need one too?" He asked.

"No, you won't, because this way, you can never leave me." Kendall replied, grinning.

Logan leaned his head on Kendall's armed and grinned. The woman behind the counter looked at them awkwardly at first, but grinned and continued to get them checked in.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much." Kendall said in reply to the woman's rude attitude.

Kendall proceeded to reach down and grab Logan's hand and walk him across the lobby, in broad daylight, over to the elevator.

This caught Logan off guard at first, but when there weren't that many people staring, he became more comfortable.

They got in the elevator which was very large, but empty except for them. Kendall reached over and pushed 25 on the control panel of the elevator. Logan immediately backed up to the back of the elevator when he saw this, and grabbed the rail with his free hand.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, worried.

"Yeah. Just–" Logan felt awkward.

"Just what?"

"Heights. Elevators really, but heights too."

"Oh, well it's okay, baby. Look we're already up to the twelfth."

Hearing that really didn't make Logan feel any better at all, so he just closed his eyes and leaned into Kendall's body. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around Logan.

"13, 14, 15…" Kendall kept counting.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up… " Logan said laughing a bit, which made Kendall feel better.

"Here." Kendall said.

"Thank God." Logan said running off the elevator into the hallway.

"Kendall! How much did this cost you? It's huge!" Logan said when he looked around.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Kendall replied with a smirk.

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"Sorry. You aren't going to worry about it."

"Whatever." Logan said back.

Kendall was taken aback by this because now he felt bad, but he shook it off. He didn't want it to ruin their weekend.

After walking the hall for what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at their room. Room 2511.

They walked through the doors into a room that seemed to be even more luxurious than the lobby.

Logan walked over, still in shock, to the window to look out and finally figure out where in the hell they were.

Ocean.

"Shit." Logan thought to himself.

As if Logan hadn't embarrassed himself enough so far. Now he's going to have to tell Kendall that he's terrified of going in the ocean.

He knew it was insanely childish, but he's scared to death of sharks. All of the stories on the news and stuff just made him feel uneasy, and he's been like this since he was eight.

"Uhh– Kendall…" Logan said uneasily.

"What now?" Kendall said.

"Nothing. I love this. … I love you."

Kendall walked over and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist from behind and kissed him on the head.

"Love you too." Kendall replied, looking out at the sun setting over the horizon.

Kendall turned around and pushed Logan down onto the huge bed behind him.

Their lips locked, they inched back toward the top of the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Kendall moved his hand down Logan's back and started to take of his pants, Logan doing the same to Kendall. Then Kendall started to lift up Logan's shirt and rub his hands on his chest.

"Logan, wait–," Kendall interrupted, "I– I can't do this."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know that all of you HATE me for not posting in so long, and now I post a super short chapter. However, it's been so long since I've even worked on it, that I'm just gonna continue with the next chapter. I want YOU guys to help me write this one out! Send me your suggestions in a review!**

Logan pulled away.

"What?" He questioned, the worry apparent in his voice.

"Logan… you should probably just go now." Kendall replied.

"What? Why? Wh–Wh–What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just can't."

"Where do you expect me to go, Kendall?"

"I don't know, Logan. I just think it would be better if you left for awhile."

Logan was so confused. He wanted to cry but he was too angry. He got up off the top of Kendall, got dressed, and left the hotel room without a word.

As soon as Logan got up, Kendall got up and frantically ran around the room trying to get stuff ready. He knew Logan would be back soon, after he calmed down, to see what was wrong. That gave Kendall just enough time to get everything put together. Yes, Kendall was more than ready to have sex with Logan, but just not like that. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be a thousand times better than the first two.

Kendall spent the next hour running around frantically to get things ready, making the room really cheesy-romantic like. Candles, incense, all of that crap. Even though it was silly, he knew it was the dumb stuff that he did that Logan would love.

After getting everything ready Kendall sat down on the bed, removing his shirt because he knew it would get Logan's attention, and waited for him to return.

Kendall waited for over and hour and was beginning to worry that his genius plan wasn't going to work. Maybe he had made Logan too upset and he just was never going to come back to Kendall.

Luckily though, Logan came bursting through the door just then.

"I'm back." Logan said monotonously as he slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is that smell?" He said again, this time anger apparent in his voice.

"Kendall! Where the hell are–" He began to scream, but trailed off.

Kendall looked up from the bed at Logan.

"Kendall, what is all this?" Logan asked, now speaking in a calmer voice.

Kendall said nothing, but crawled across the bed, got up on his knees, and kissed Logan right on the lips. He began to move his hands to make the "L" shape around Logan's ears, placing his thumb in the front and running the rest of his fingers through Logan's hair. This kiss was Kendall's way of apologizing for the scare earlier, and by the way Logan was kissing back, Kendall knew he had accepted his apology.

The situation became more passionate with the two of them groping at each others skin, biting ears, and playing with each others zippers. Kendall began to once again remove Logan's shorts, and this time for good. Lust apparent, Logan proceeded to quickly undress himself and Kendall as fast as he possibly could. He pushed Kendall down on the bed and crawled on top of him, their hips instantly syncing with one another and they began to move back and forth at a fast, but steady pace.

Moans and groans arose as they began to bite at each others lips and ears. The two or them were inseparable, their arms wrapped around each others as tight as they could, rolling around in the bed, not wanting to let go.

"God, I love you." Kendall groaned out as Logan vegan kissing his neck.

"Mmm, I love you too." Logan replied, taking a short break for air.

"Logan, Logan, Logan." Kendall kept repeating out loud, not even worried if anyone around them could hear.

Logan loved hearing Kendall saying his name, regardless of the fact that it was out of total lust.

Kendall started to lean up and Logan was worried that Kendall was going to kick him out again, but Kendall just wanted to move to a new location. Wrapping his arms around Logan's waist, he carried Logan into the bathroom. He sat lLogan down on top of the counter, and walked over to turn on the water in the shower.

Logan loved this. A few weeks ago he was stuck in the same routine. School, work, school, work. Now he was off for the weekend with this totally amazing guy, having sex pretty much every minute of the day. He wasn't complaining, not at all.

Kendall came back over and picked Logan up off the counter and they walked together over into the shower. Logan loved the secure feeling he got when Kendall wrapped his arms around him. Sometimes he wished he could just stay like that forever.


	8. Chapter 8

"Logan. Logan, baby, wake up."

"Mmmm–" Logan groaned back.

"C'mon baby. We gotta go Kendall replied gently.

Logan continued to moan and pout. He didn't want to leave.

"Logan get up! We're going to the beach"

"Seriously? I just woke up. Give me a minute to get ready!"

"Fine, fine. Just hurry!"

"Why are we in such a fucking rush?" Logan replied angrily.

"Whoa! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Damn it Kendall! I'm not even out of the bed yet! Jesus Christ!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just, get out of my way."

Logan angrily shoves the covers aside and stomps across the room into the bathroom and slams the door shut.

Kendall is just going to go ahead and assume that Logan is tired from all of the hard work he put forth last night, but part of him can't help but wonder what the hell is wrong with him.

Kendall opens the door to the bathroom and walks in. Logan is already in the shower, so he pulls the curtain back. He find Logan sitting in the shower, crying.

"Logan! What's wrong?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He cries out.

Kendall gets into the shower, keeping all of his clothes on.

Giving up Logan scoots up and lets Kendall sit behind him.

Into his lap, Logan mumbles, "What the hell are you doing? You're getting your clothes wet."

Kendall doesn't reply and wraps his arms around Logan's, resting his hands on Logan's knees, then lays his head down on the back of his neck. Kendall squeezes him.

They both stay quiet and Logan nuzzles up into Kendall a bit.

Logan didn't wanna say anything, he wasn't even sure why he is so upset. Everything seemed to be going to great, but he just woke up angry and is regretting it now.

They both sat for a while, but Kendall was annoyed from getting wet, and released Logan to take off his clothes. He took the curtain from the shower, plugged the drain, and poured some shampoo into the water.

"What are you doing now?" Logan mumbled.

"We, are going to take a bubble bath. – You need it."

Logan rolls his eyes and lays back, Kendall leans down smiling and kisses Logan on the head.

"You love me, don't act like you don't."

Logan smirks.

Kendall shimmies his way back into the bath, slowing a little since the water is so hot, but he gets used to it.

He gets back into the position he was in before, holding Logan, but they're sort of laying down now.

Logan lays his head back onto Kendall's chest and dozes off. Kendall lays his head down on Logan's and falls asleep too.

Kendall jumps up. He is startled by a loud knocking at the door. He quickly realizes what happened. Him and Logan fell asleep in the bath with the water running and now it is all over the floor, and probably in the apartment below.

"Damn it!" Kendall yells, quickly getting out of the tub, which wakes Logan.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Logan yells. Logan gets out and shuts off the water.

Kendall rushes to the door yelling, "Coming!", on the way by while he goes to find some clothes that aren't wet.

He comes back to the door to see a very angry woman that he recognizes, but doesn't know her name.

The woman is furious. She is dripping wet with water that has been leaking through her ceiling. "I'm sooo sorry!" Kendall apologizes. He stutters some, looking for an answer as to why it was raining inside her apartment.

"I was cleaning the bathtub out and fell asleep with the water on!" Kendall makes up.

The woman doesn't seem pleased, nor convinced by his story. "YOU will be paying to fix my apartment! I will be sending YOU the bill!" She yells.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. I'm so sorry!" Kendall replies.

"Mhmm." The woman replied, unappeased.

Kendall closes the door and walks back into the flooded bathroom.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Kendall yells, annoyed.

"Kendall, calm down. We'll just clean it up. Everything is going to be okay." Logan says.

Kendall mopes over to the closet and grabs a bunch of towels to throw on the floor and soak up all of the water. Logan uses the towel he has wrapped around his waist to help, and then goes to get some clothes from his closet. He comes back to see Kendall sitting on the counter in the bathroom, just staring at the floor.

"What's wrong, baby?" Logan asks Kendall

"Nothing" He replies quietly.

Logan knows Kendall is lying, but he can tell Kendall doesn't want to talk about it.

"Let's just go down to the beach, okay?" Logan suggests.

"I don't even want to go anymore. We need to clean this up."

"It's going to dry up, let's just go have some fun!"

Kendall's face lights up a bit at the thought, so he gets up off the counter and goes and changes into his beach wear. A tank top and board shorts that is. Logan kinda loved this. He isn't the tank top wearing type himself, but he thinks that Kendall can pull off the look.

They grab some sunscreen and two leftover beach towels and get in the car to head out to the beach.

Logan still wasn't completely sure why they were going, since the beach is a couple hours away, but it's still only 10AM and Kendall wanted to go, so he wanted to go too. He sometimes thought that giving his decisions away to Kendall's mercy may be a bad idea, but he's come to trust Kendall more and more as the days go on.

"Kendall what exactly are we going to the beach for?" Logan questions.

"You're just going to have to wait till we get there!" Kendall replies, smirking and leaning over to the passenger seat to kiss Logan.

Logan sighs and lays back into his seat.


End file.
